


Something Real

by FandomHeroine



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bubble Bath, F/M, Relationship(s), Short & Sweet, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomHeroine/pseuds/FandomHeroine
Summary: Geraldine Grundy enjoys some relaxing time alone after a long week. But will she remain alone.......





	

Pushing the door closed behind her Geraldine Grundy finally released a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. Another long week of classes, practices and tutoring sessions were over leaving the young teacher completely free for two whole days. Walking down the short corridor of her home Geraldine kicked off her heels allowing her sore feet a chance to breath. Soon her purse, keys and phone were placed on a nearby table. Her mind only focused on one thing, the relaxing bath she’d promised herself when the week began. 

A few moments later Geraldine was sitting on the side of her tub, using her hand to check the water she’d just turned on. Adjusting the taps until it was perfectly warm before pushing the plug in allowing it to fill. After pouring some of her favorite scented bubble bath into the water she stood up and began undressing herself. Starting with her sweater Geraldine slipped if from her arms before being placing it into the laundry hamper. Next, she untucked her blouse and began undoing the buttons one by one until it too slid from her slender frame and was added to the hamper. Finally, Geraldine gently pulled her skirt down allowing it to pile on the floor beneath her feet. Picking it up she placed it with the rest before gazing into the mirror. 

After a moment, Geraldine reached up and pulled her hair free, allowing it to fall over her shoulders. Quickly moving toward the tub upon noticing it was almost filled she turned the water off, not wanting to clean a flooded bathroom tonight. As she stood back up Geraldine reached behind herself and easily removed the hooks on her bra, allowing it to be pulled down her arms and placed aside. Lastly, she hooked two fingers into her panties and gently pulled them down her legs, stepping out of them and placing into the basket with everything else. 

Finally, being undressed Geraldine stepped into the warm bubble filled bath. Lowering herself into the water allowed her to practically feel the week’s stresses being washed away. The warm water surrounding her body, the bubbles covering her curves as she settled in. Grabbing a nearby towel Geraldine rolled it up and placed it under her head to use as a makeshift pillow, having been looking forward to this all week long. 

Nearly a half hour later, after Geraldine had long since closed her eyes and faded into a blissful relaxing state, she quietly heard the bathroom door being pushed open. Not bothering to open her eyes the young women simply allowed a small smile to cross her lips, knowing only one other person had access to her house. It wasn’t until she heard clothes hitting the floor that Geraldine slowly turned her head to the side and allowed her eyes to open. 

Standing before her was Archie Andrews, completely naked and looking as glorious as ever. Having expect to spend the evening alone Geraldine was pleasantly surprised by his sudden company, especially considering his level of undress.

“Thought you were having dinner with your dad tonight?”

Geraldine asked though she obviously wasn’t complaining about his presence here.

“He had to work late, so I’m all yours.”

Archie replied with a playful smirk on his lips, clearly just as happy to be here as Geraldine was to have him.

“Are you going to keep standing there or come join me?”

Moving herself aside to give Archie space Geraldine’s eyes never once left his form. As soon as she’d asked he moved across the small bathroom and climbed in beside her. The tub wasn’t big but with both their bodies now pressed together neither were complaining about space. All Geraldine did was take one of Archie’s hands and intertwined their fingers. 

Despite all the times of stress from having to hide this relationship, worries of what would happen if anyone found out and days where she wished they could be just like any other couple, she truly treasured these fleeting moments. The ones where everything felt right, the ones where Geraldine knew that this was something real.


End file.
